


The Day I Adopted A Werewolf - HP AU

by Chapterdaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Other, Post-War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapterdaze/pseuds/Chapterdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... What else was I to do? Our community was recovering from an attack of the Dark Arts, and everyone offered all the help they could. Since they needed skilful wizards and witches for this job, I couldn’t turn away. So that day became the day I adopted a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Initially, I don’t know why I decided on it. The Wizarding World –or at least Britain’s- just got out of a war against You-Know-Who. Now that he’s gone for good, thanks to Harry Potter, his minions skedaddle. Death Eaters, as they are called, are being locked up in Azkaban, or live in exile. One particular group, however, is bound to another fate. With Fenrir Greyback gone, a large group of werewolves is left without a leader. Since Greyback’s tactic was to bite very young children to add them to his “pack”, most of them have been living away from humanity nearly all their lives. To them, the line between good and bad is unknown, and they don’t know how to take proper care of themselves._

_What else was I to do? Our community was recovering from an attack of the Dark Arts, and everyone offered all the help they could. Since they needed skilful wizards and witches for this job, I couldn’t turn away. So that day became the day I adopted a werewolf._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is ridiculous,” I mumble to myself, as I step into the queue. A special department had settled itself in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, where people could sign up of werewolf adoption. Since werewolves aren’t largely accepted amongst magic folks, it strikes me as odd that there even is a line in front of the table. I guess it’s the new approach on these individuals by the new minister, Kingsley Shaklebolt, who was friends with a werewolf himself. Said werewolf was Remus Lupin, and he was awarded a First Order of Merlin for his deeds in the war. He died in the last battle though.  
“Name?”  
I shake out of my thoughts.  
“Err… (F/N)(L/N)…” I nervously fumble with the sleeves of my robes. This particular stern looking young man is observing me through his horned glasses. His orange hair makes an odd combination with his special ministry clothes.  
“OWLs or NEWTs list?” He asks while scribbling my name down. I hand him my Hogwarts list. He studies it thoroughly.  
“You pass, please write your personal data on this form, and hand it to my colleague over there.”  
I look at where the man points, and see a jolly looking woman in front of a big, black door. I nod, and walk towards the desk with quills to fill in the form. Once done, I approach the witch.  
“Let me take a look,” she says, as she skims through my information. I notice a logo embroiled on her uniform. A wand and a bone cross each other. That’s not a ministry thing…  
“St Mungo’s?” I question.  
“Yes, yes, we did a check up on these fellas. Wasn’t easy, they’re still reluctant towards human contact. But that’s what we’re here for, right?” She smiles. I nod once again.  
“Please sign here,” she continues, “to confirm you’ll take a good care of your companion, and will do a monthly update here or in St Mungo’s, to see how much progress you make. Once your companion is ready to live on their own, the ministry will provide them with the right accommodation. Will these rules not be followed, you could get a penalty.”  
She watches me as I quickly sign, ready for all this administration to be done and over with.  
“Well then, please wait here a second, so we can find the right companion for you, and you can do an interview,” she gestures towards a bench at the right side of the door, while she opens it. I fail to get a glimpse of what’s behind it, and settle on the bench. In the meantime, more people have gathered at the door, and more witches and wizards with the same logo as the woman rush in and out of the door to help. I catch parts of conversations.  
“Are you sure you want to adopt two? You must be very capable according to your magic school’s standards…”  
Come to think of it, there must be far more werewolves in need than people wanting to aid them. I couldn’t take two with me. Especially on the financial side of things. Working at Scribbulus Writing Implements in Hogsmeade makes up for food, bills and savings, sure, but not enough for more than two persons.  
“We’ve found you a match!” The witch from earlier exclaims excitedly from the doorway, waving with my forms. I get up and follow her. Behind the black door are more doors, all in a row, with what looks like security guards in front of them.  
“Your match is right through this door. The guards have a direct line with the room in case something goes wrong. I must tell you, your match isn’t very talkative, but don’t let that get you down.”  
My tight grip around the sleeves of my robes tell me I’m getting nervous again. The lady smiles encouraging, and opens the door. I take a deep breath and walk inside.  
The room is wood-coloured and lit by a chandelier. There is a one-way mirror for the guards at the other side. In the middle, there’s a white table with two chairs. One of them is occupied by what I assume to be my match. To be honest, I expected them to be much worse. That could be because I’m used to thinking about the big, savage image of Greyback when I think of werewolves, but my match was rather shy-framed and skinny. They are a very dark brown haired male. His hair looks unkempt, and there somehow had been half work done in washing all the mud out. His skin also contains traces of mud and filth got caked under his nails. He is wearing a hospital night gown. Under his mangled hair, I can distinguish a pair of pale blue eyes. He’s scowling at me. I shiver. Trying to take deep breaths to calm myself, I sit down. He neither blinks nor moves. Forcing myself to look him straight in the eye, I manage up some words to say.  
“H-Hello, my name is (Y/N). How are you?” 


	2. Chapter Two

No answer.  
“… What’s your name?”   
“You smell funny.”  
His voice sounds too tense to call it a whisper. It doesn’t only surprise me that he said something, but rather than his voice being deep or raspy, it was quite soft, albeit trembling.   
“I eh… I’m s-sorry…”  
“I have none…”  
I takes me a while to register what he means.   
“You… You don’t have a name?”  
“So what?”  
“So… What do they call you?”  
He looks at the table, and doesn’t reply.  
“Well… How about we give you a name?” I suggest. He shrugs.   
“Don’t worry, you can think about it for a while if you want…”  
Still no reply, but his head slowly turns up.   
“No need to be so shy,” I try to sound confident, “I’ll take a good care of you, I promise.”  
The response gets stuck somewhere between a snarl and a growl. Was I too confident?  
“Do you have any personal belongings?” I try. He shakes his head. I suppose we’ll have to go shopping for some clothes and things later on. I look at the table and sigh. I hear something shift, and look up. Surprisingly, the male had cocked his head.   
“I-It’s nothing,” I smile, but that only adds to his suspicion, because the cold glance in his eyes returns. What a start.   
There’s a knock on the door. The witch from earlier walks in, and smiles at the two of us. “Everything alright? You can take him home right away if you want to.”

Just like the conversation, the walk towards the exit of the building is uneasy too. The male, unused to such a crowd of normal wizard and witches, scowls at everything he sees. But I couldn’t really hold his hand or anything to comfort him, or I’d risk getting an elbow between my ribs. Seems like there’s nothing else to do but to start a conversation to distract him.   
“Do you know how to apparate and disapparate?”   
He looks in my direction, eyebrows knitted together. I guess not.  
“I used it to get here. If I’m going to take you as an extra person, it means I do have to hold your hand at the very least.”  
His lips become a thin line. We could always take the Knight Bus as an second option, but that would mean facing more people. I ponder over what to do now, not noticing we’re walking into the telephone elevators, and move towards the outside world. As we get outside the booth, I suddenly feel a vice grip on my hand. I shriek and look at my attacker, when I realise it’s my new companion. Though we will be able to travel together now, his nails nearly tearing my skin makes it hard to concentrate.   
“There we go…” On a good guess, I close my eyes, and we start to whirl around. I don’t open my eyes until I feel the pain in my hand fading slightly. We’ve made a successful trip, though the werewolf is hunched over, clutching his stomach with both hands.   
“Are you okay? The first time is always the worst.”  
Without a clear answer, he straightens himself, and looks around. We halted in the middle of a cobblestone street, with a row of old, but small houses on each side. I point at the house directly in front of us.   
“It’s not much, but it’s my home. It will be yours soon too…” I turn towards him. The expression on his face is unreadable. Feeling uncomfortable, I walk to the front door, and unlock it.   
“Come inside,” I gesture. He obeys, but with doubt on his face again.   
There is no entrance hall in my house, so we’re immediately standing in the living room. To the left of the door, there is a wooden, standing coat rack. I put my robe on it, and walk to the middle of the living room, putting some of my belongings on the small table.  
“And?”  
His eyes skim the whole room. From the couch by the window to the table next to me, to the bookshelf and the desk in the two corners, the fireplace and back towards the front door, passing a cupboard, door and gramophone on the way. The room isn’t very spacious, and though I tried to make it look bigger, the walls behind the cupboard and bookshelf are both a very deep purple. The other two walls are grey. I covered up the dark, wooden floor with a white carpet. I must admit that the room is an odd combination, and the walls weren’t really my choice of colour, but it was alright for now.   
The werewolf hasn’t moved an inch from the doorway.   
“It’s okay to walk further in, you know…”  
He takes one step away from the front door. I mentally roll my eyes. Then, I hear a growling sound coming from his direction again, but this time, it didn’t sound menacing. Even he himself seems surprised.   
“Are you hungry? You look like you could use a good meal… Didn’t the people from St. Mungo’s give you something to eat?”  
“It was gross…”  
Though hospital food isn’t my thing either, anything would do when I’m really hungry, as long as it was supposed to be on a plate, but I have no idea what this guy is used to.  
“Let’s go over to the kitchen,” Motion with my hands towards the other door. He looks at his feet as he walks into the kitchen behind me. The kitchen, just like the living room, isn’t very big. There is a stove, a fridge, a sink, a small place to do some cutting, and cabinets above and below it all to store pots and pans and the usual things. A table is perched against the wall on the other side, with three chairs to use. The window looks out on the stairs leading to the living space of my upstairs neighbour. The rest of the view is occupied by walls of the other houses. I decorated the boring, white walls with family pictures, which the werewolf was looking at.   
“That’s my mum and dad, and the girl standing next to me is my little sister,” I point out. “It’s her second year at Hogwarts right now. Hufflepuff. It took us a while to convince her to go back this year, after what happened last may…”  
I notice a foul glance in his eyes as he turns his face towards me. Seems I reached a sensitive topic.   
“Erm… Sorry… You were hungry,” I quickly turn around and open a cabinet for a frying pan.   
“I still have some sausages… I’ll prepare them for you.”  
While I’m busy, I feel that I need to pee.  
“I have to go to the toilet for a second. Please take a seat and wait for me…” I walk through the door next to the table, and open another door to my left. Just as I’m pondering if the werewolf is potty-trained, I hear a blood-chilling howl emerge from the kitchen. As fast as I can, I run out of the bathroom and reach for the kitchen door to swing it open. In the midst of my panic, I realise I left my wand on the small table in the living room…


End file.
